guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
How to report
As Guild Wars is an online game, you might come across a few very varied and sometimes disturbing people. Some people discriminate, which is against the Guild Wars End User License Agreement (EULA), or otherwise disturb other players. While playing, you might also discover something in the game mechanics or the game world which supposedly wasn't meant to be as it is, a bug. Sometimes you might also encounter technical difficulties with playing the game. All of these can be reported to Arenanet through their support page. How to reach the reporting page right|thumb|300px To reach the support page, go to the Guild Wars official website (www.guildwars.com). On the website you will find a link (1) to the support section (www.guildwars.com/support/). Choose your location/language (2) to proceed to the PlayNC Knowledge base. To ask a question about the game or any technical difficulties you might have or to report anything or anyone in the game, you need to create an account. Go to the login page (3) and fill in the required information. After submitting you will receive a verification e-mail. After verifying your account you can log in through the same page. If you want to ask a question, you should first open the 'Answers' tab (4a) and search if your question has been answered before. If you can't find anything, open the 'Ask a Question' tab (4b). Also if you want to report something open the 'Ask a Question' tab. Now you need to fill in the question/report form and submit it. How to fill in the form right|thumb|300px ArenaNet needs a lot of information to answer your question or handle a problem. As a general rule you should submit every piece of information you can think of in the 'Question' field. See the image for instructions on how to fill in the other fields. When reporting a violation you should submit the following information: * The name of the character being reported * The name of the character you were playing at the time of the encounter * The time of the incident (with time zone) * The name of the map zone where the incident took place (or even the location within the zone) * A description of the offending action, dialogue, or name * A screenshot of the incident * Any other details that you feel are relevant When reporting a game bug you should submit the following information: * What exactly is the problem? (You may want to attach a screenshot when applicable.) * How can the bug be reproduced? (For example, think of the last 10 or so things you were doing before the bug occurred.) * What game build (version) are you in? (This is the number at the bottom right of your "Options" window.) * Which area are you in? * Which profession are you playing? * Are you in a party? * Are you in a guild? * What quests are in your Quest Log? * What skills are in your Skill Bar? * What items are you holding? * For graphical issues, it is very helpful to attach a DxDiagnosis as a text file. To save your DxDiagnosis into dxdiag.txt * Go to the windows start menu and click run * Type 'DxDiag' and click okay * Once the diagnostic completes, click the 'Save All Information' button When attaching screenshots to your report, ensure that they are in jpeg (.jpg) or gif (.gif) format and less than 2 megabytes in size. Important: To attach any file (screenshot, dxdiag.txt) to your report you need to search for the file and then click the 'Add Attachment' button to attach it to your form. The maximum total size of attachments is 5 megabytes. After submitting the form After you have submitted the form you will have to wait until someone processes your question/report. You will receive a number of e-mails. Each question and report is viewed by a real person, but the answers you receive are mostly semi-automatically generated. The support people seem to copy-paste certain pre-formed answers to different things. Don't think no one listens to you as everything is read by real persons even if the answers seem to be automated. Any question submitted usually receives an answer, but sometimes you need to give more information before your matter can be properly processed. You will be sent an e-mail asking for any additional information. The same holds true for reporting. If you report a person for anything, you will receive a message telling you that the matter will be discussed between Arenanet and the reported person. Arenanet will never let you know if or how a person was punished, but it has been confirmed that actions are taken if needed. Translation/Localisation errors ArenaNet has set up special support pages for reporting translation mistakes. Category:GuidesCategory:User Interface